At present, in an image forming apparatus, a printed paper is discharged through a conveyance path by a paper discharging function which is arranged at the rear part or section of the image forming apparatus. Then, the discharged paper can be taken by a user.
This paper discharging function is likely to lead to a problem that the paper is exposed to the outside before the print is completed and thus may be taken away by the user by mistake. Therefore, the image forming apparatus is expected to discharge a paper only after required processes, such as, e.g., printing and the like are completed.